Beverages, including alcoholic beverages, are produced and distributed throughout the world, but shipping beverages can be cost prohibitive due to the weight thereof. Generally, beverages may include about 90 to 95% water, which is a significant portion of the weight of the beverage. Thus, the ability to create beverages as needed by the addition of water to a concentrated mixture of flavors saves significantly on costs of storage and shipping.
Moreover, stocking a bar with a large variety of fermented drinks such as beers, wines, champagnes, and liquors can be cost and space prohibitive. Additionally, the time and ingredients necessary to ferment and form various crafted beverages such as beers, wines, and liquors can be lengthy and expensive.
Additionally, consumers who are conscious of their caloric intake may prefer alcoholic drinks with reduced alcohol or sugar content, respectively.
Thus, a beverage forming apparatus operable to form a variety of alcoholic beverages that taste like various crafted beers, wines, champagnes, liquors, cocktails and/or mixed drinks is desirable wherein the alcohol by volume (ABV) and sugar content of an alcoholic beverage may be controlled.